


An Intervention

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shibari, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome - F/M/M, Tied-Up Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Steve, in his unyielding attempt to get Bucky back, has run them ragged. Now, Sam and Nat strike back - in the sexy way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (past; mentioned), Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 27
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	An Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> written for Smut4Smut and flipflop_diva. Set at some point after “The Winter Soldier”. Enjoy!

Entering their temporary quarters, Steve barely had time to put down the bag full of groceries before he was “attacked” by Sam, the other man’s muscular body pressing him back into the front door.

“Sam,” Steve tried to say, but since the former pararescue was valiantly trying to suck a hickey on Steve’s neck, the word came out as a moan.

“No need to talk, Cap,” Natasha spoke up, appearing at Steve’s side like out of thin air. Which was, given the stunts she already had pulled in the two years Steve knew her, actually a possibility.

“Let’s move this somewhere better, shall we?” she asked, a unique blend of coyness and coolness tinging her voice.

“Alright, where to?” Sam retorted before attaching his lips at Steve’s collarbone.

“My bedroom, I already have set everything up.” And with that, she was leading the way, the guys following her.

Once there, Steve finally realized what she meant with “set-up” - apparently he was getting at least one kink fulfilled today.

Quite in the middle between the California King bed and the wall, a single chair was placed on the floor, the ending of a deep red rope slung around the backrest.

Natasha, dressed in an equally deep red negligee, patted the seat.

“Come on, Steve, sit down, will you?”

Not trusting his voice for once, he only gave her a nod before following the order and sit down. Sam was at his side in a heartbeat, starting with Steve’s shoes, while Nat began to run her hands through his hair, alternating between giving him light tugs and massaging his scalp.

Before Steve knew it, Sam’s skilled fingers had made their way up his legs and were now at his belt, intend on getting him out of all his clothes as soon as possible. Natasha’s hand currently not mussing up his hair joined the fun, and so, it was only a matter of seconds before Steve heard and felt his belt opening, followed by the typical sound of a zipper being pulled down. And damn if that didn’t turn him on like only a few other things.

Nat, gone from his side without him realizing, gave his pants a light tug downwards, and when Sam did the same on his other side, Steve just lifted his hips long enough for them to pull them down to his ankles, along with his boxers.

Despite the warm temperature in the room, Steve felt goosebumps rise around his nether regions, though if it was due to being exposed or arousal and anticipation coursing through his veins, he would never be able to tell.

In the meantime, Sam and Nat had begun to wound the rope around Steve’s body (apparently, he also had lost his shirt at some point), and for once, he was grateful that the Howlies back then were the coolest unit ever created. Not only did none of them ever bat an eye at them when he and Bucky stole away from them, trying to get some one on one time, they also chipped in with, more or less, helpful advice. One of them was Morita explaining them one afternoon the art of Shibari, explaining everything and answering their questions about it.

“The knots are okay, Steve?” Sam asked, giving one right above his left nipple a tug.

“Perfect, Sam,” Steve answered, and was rewarded with a toe-curling kiss from the former pararescue.

A delicate hand suddenly landed on Steve’s cock, and try as he might, he couldn’t quite stop his hips from jerking into it, despite the ropework.

“Easy, Cap, I’ve got it all under control,” Natasha all but purred, her hand moving in random patterns up and down his shaft.

Sam once again changed locations, coming up behind Natasha, cupping her full breasts with his hands. Natasha let out a mewl, causing Sam and Steve exchange a look.

With a grin, Sam opened her negligee and pulled it down just beneath her breasts, his long, talented fingers starting to circle her dark nipples.

“Sam…,” Natasha moaned, abandoning her hand job for Steve for the time being. The man in question “responded” with pulling both the negligee and the matching g-string down her legs, leaving her completely bare.

Despite being almost completely ignored by now, Steve felt aroused like never before. His cock was hard as a rock, some beads of precome already collecting at the head. Usually, he needed direct stimuli to get to this point that quick, but apparently, these two knew some tricks to get him there.

In the meantime, Sam had moved Natasha to the bed, spreading her legs, and even from his seat, Steve could see how wet she already was. The air became rich with their unique scents of arousal, a tantalizing mix that left Steve (and he was sure the others as well) light-headed.

“Now, will you look at that?” Sam exclaimed, two fingers pulling her labia apart, putting her clit on display. “God, Nat, you’re beautiful, you know that? And already so wet? All that for me, sugar?”

“Y… yeah, Sam, it’s all…. all for you… and for Steve,” Natasha grounded out, her answer coming out more as a moan than anything else, mostly due to Sam inserting a probing finger into her pussy. “More, Sam, please!”

“I’ve got you, Red, I’ve got you. Just a little patience.” With that, Sam removed the finger from her vagina, got up, grabbed a blindfold and wrapped it around Steve’s head.

Oh. Wicked. He definitely was working with a pair of wicked people.

A belt hitting the ground next to him told Steve that Sam was now undressed as well, and in his mind’s eye, he could see the other man’s cock, standing up from a nest of dark curls. Sure, Sam’s wasn’t as thick as his own, but Steve already knew that things like that didn’t matter at all when Sam was pounding into him.

A slick sound coming from the bed jolted Steve from his train of thought, and it took him some time to realize that Sam was eating Nat out. Again, he all but could see them, Sam’s clever tongue alternating between broad swipes and cat-like licks at her clit, while Natasha kneaded her breasts.

“Sam, Sam, don’t you dare and stop now!” the redhead exclaimed, her voice coming out in a higher note that told Steve that she was close to her first orgasm. Which followed only moments later, Natasha filling the room with loud moans.

“Oh God, Sam,” she said once she had her breathing halfway under control. “You should ask for a weapons licence for that tongue alone.”

“If you say so, Nat,” Sam quipped, and in the next moment, Steve heard a moan in stereo, followed by skin slapping on skin.

For some time, Steve only heard moans and groans, and with every second ticking by, the power to keep himself in check got slowly drained. If these two kept it up, he probably would come untouched - a novum for him.

A high-pitched sound broke through his thoughts, telling him that Nat was swept up in her second orgasm, followed by a deep, guttural groan from Sam.

While they were catching their breaths, Steve had to realize that he hadn’t come yet. But before he could mull about it any longer, Nat’s hands landed on his shoulders.

“You’re okay, Steve?” she inquired.

“Yeah, though I’m a little bit envious about your orgasms.”

“Is that so?” Sam chimed in.

“I think we should do something about it,” Natasha suggested, her hands wandering down Steve’s chest. “Any ideas, Sam?”

“Sure have. How about that?”

And with that, the counselor all but swallowed Steve’s cock down to the base, causing Steve to groan.

“I think this could work,” Natasha agreed, one hand on Steve’s right nipple, while the other began to fondle his balls.

Similar to how Sam went down on Natasha, he also had a special technique for Steve. After that first swallowing, he backed up until only the head of Steve’s cock was on his tongue, and his hands were working the shaft. Only to start swirling his tongue all the way down on the underside in the next moment, and going back to engulfing almost all of Steve’s cock with velvet heat.

Steve felt the muscles in his lower body going taunt, but before he could even form a proper warning to Sam, his cock was shooting his first load into the other man’s mouth. Sure, ever since Erskine gave him the serum, his orgasms were even more powerful than before, but this one right now was one of the steam train category, leaving Steve panting as if he still had asthma attacks.

Before he knew it, the ties on him were opened again, and two sets of hands were guiding him over to the bed. Laying him down in the middle, Sam and Nat joined him at both sides, and for some minutes, they all were “just” making out, trading kisses to and fro.

One of the best perks (at least in his own humble opinion) of the serum was the practically non-existent refractory period. His companions knew of that, of course, and so, Steve wasn’t really surprised when their wandering hands began to pinch his nipples or give his cock an experimental tug.

“I wanna see you two,” Nat suddenly spoke up. “I know you had sex with each other before,” she added, a knowing smile spreading on her face.

“You really wanna watch?”

“Sure, why not?” she answered with a shrug. “Besides, not everyone in this bed is blessed with such a short refractory period as you,” she slapped Steve lightly on the chest, “and two orgasms in a row is all this body can take - for now.”

As if on cue, Sam handed both her and Steve a bottle of water before guzzling his own down. Using the short break, Steve decided that he was more than okay with Nat watching him and Sam.

Before long, Sam restarted what he had begun in the lobby - peppering Steve’s chin and neck with kisses, alternating between light nips, licks and another attempt at sucking a hickey in the super soldier’s skin.

Steve’s cock “woke” up as well, filling with blood that rushed southways through his veins. Sam wasn’t faring any better, if the growing, warm heaviness on Steve’s thigh was anything to count for.

“Doggy-style or you on your back?” Sam asked, locking his gaze with Steve’s.

“On my back, if that’s okay with you,” Steve answered.

“Anything you want, Cap,” Sam quipped, giving his lover a sloppy two-finger salute.

Next to them, Natasha had curled up against the headboard, and despite her earlier exclamations, her body was almost ready for another round. Watching her guys making out was a greater turn on than she had expected it, and before long, she felt herself getting wet again.

In the meantime, Sam had started to work Steve open, first with one, then with two fingers, and everytime Sam made a certain move with his fingers, Steve’s hips left the bed.

“Yeah, Sam, exactly there, please again,” Steve babbled, his head thrashing from one side to the other. “Okay… I… I’m ready, Sam. I need you inside me, now!”

“Bossy, bossy,” Sam chided, though the satisfied smile on his face belied his words. Having mercy on Steve at last, he removed his fingers, slicked his cock up with lube, lined up and slid into Steve, slowly, inch by inch.

Steve’s only answer was a long-drawn moan, followed by a litany of “yes yes yes”, which in turn left Natasha a bit surprised. Sure, she had heard a lot of sex noises by now, but hearing Steve uttering them was a different planet, after all.

Sam began to move in earnest now, pounding into Steve with all his might, knowing that the other man could take it without a problem. In the corner of his eyes, he saw movement coming from Natasha, which turned out to be her fingers working her pussy and clit.

“Looks like we’re turning her on, Steve,” Sam commented, and with some delay, Steve managed to turn his head enough to see what his lover was talking about.

In no time, Sam had a good rhythm established, Natasha matching him. Steve, for his part, just laid back, in the most literal sense, and enjoyed the ride.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
